


The Crafter

by masterrevan51



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And even if all we do is create with our hearts, Gen, Genderless Character, In crafting and creating, That is beautiful too, The mythos of Pokemon, There is beauty in creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterrevan51/pseuds/masterrevan51
Summary: Regigigas is old. They have seen the world, and now, they want to show the world something beautiful. This is what they have to offer.
Relationships: Regigigas & Humanity, Regigigas & Regice, Regigigas & Regidrago, Regigigas & Regieleki, Regigigas & Regirock, Regigigas & Registeel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Crafter

The Crafter was old. Not the oldest, but old all the same. They remembered the rise of the landmasses that humans had begun to call “continents”, as the Earth Shaker had enraged the Ocean Ruler. As the two rested from their ancient, seemingly never ending battle, they had taken the continents and pulled them, moving them to better places, until they fit better on the world. 

Finally, they felt the approval of the One, and stopped moving the continents, allowing them to settle. And the Crafter began to explore these continents, and eventually, settled in the depths of a cave, and crafted it into their home. But as more beings grew to enter the world, they departed their home to travel once more, and see the changes. 

As they left, they discovered not only the children of the Playful, but new beings. These new beings called themselves “humans”. They approached these humans, curious of what the small beings were capable of. It was to their joy that they discovered that these humans, like themself, were crafters, makers of things. But the humans could not hear with their hearts. How strange. When they asked for their name, they could not hear their answer. That they were the Mover, and the Crafter. But the humans used their ears, and they learned to understand that they could be known as “Regigigas”. The Crafter found the name odd, but it was also pleasing to the ear. They already had two names, so they found room for a third,to be known as Regigigas to the humans. 

And so they set off on their travels, exploring the continents. And for the first time, the Crafter actively sought materials. They could create with whatever was on hand, but for the creations that burned in their heart, they needed something special. In a land still touched by the Earth Shaker and the Ocean Ruler, they found boiling magma, deep in a mountain, and so they took it with them.

On the top of a massive mountain in the center of a continent where they could hear the Playful’s joy, Regigigas found stones that shone beneath the stars. Gathering them up and separating them from the mountain, Regigigas took them and the magma, and departed. 

In a land marked by the Cold, they came across an enormous glacier, one of the few naturally formed, and not created by the Cold. Carving a massive piece of ice from it, they took it, the stones, and the magma, and returned to their home. As they returned, they discovered that the humans had crafted beauty for the outside of their home, to make it more welcoming. The Crafter’s resolve to create beauty with their materials, to show the humans their own spirit in creation, grew. 

First, they took the magma, and shaped it, coiling, pulling, pushing it, and watched it take form as it cooled. Then, they took the stones, and brought them together, combining them in a massive crash, before twisting them, placing the smaller pieces in their place, before smoothing it in places where it needed to be soothed. Finally, they took the ice, and carved into it, forming edges and sides, curving the angles until they were just right. 

As they took in their creations, they felt satisfaction. And yet… something was missing. Regigigas knew this, could feel it in their bones. But what was missing, they struggled to say. A light. That was it. Their creations did not have their light. And so, they departed, bidding the humans farewell as they began traveling once more, in order to find what they needed. And as they traveled, they saw changes in the world. The Playful’s children grew ever more plentiful, as did the humans. So much creation, so many changes. The Crafter felt their heart warm at seeing the growth of the world, and knew that though the One had departed, they would also feel joy at this beauty. 

But not all in the world was beautiful. On a continent encircled by the power of the Creation and the Destruction, they felt only sorrow and horror, as they beheld the decimation at the hands of a machine that a human had created. Never before had Regigigas felt such rage, to see craft turned to such a dark purpose. But, despite all their fury, they did not strike down the human who had done so. They were a crafter, and their hands were not for death. Instead, they took a spark from the machine, the mightiest spark within it, and took it to craft with. They would create something beautiful, though the material may be the most difficult they had ever observed. 

In another land, one where they could feel the power of the Pained roil from fresh release, they observed the Sword and the Shield. A pair, young to the world, but powerful in their purpose all the same. And though Regigigas did not find the light they needed, they found pieces of the Pained’s power, that the humans were starting to call “Wishing Stars”. They took some, gathering that with the pieces of the Pained’s last shell, and departed, wishing good fortune to the humans as they crafted their new hopes and dreams. 

And finally, far to the south, the Crafter found what they sought. The landmasses were not continents, they were far too small. Pieces of the Earth Shaker’s power that Regigigas had left where they had lain, content to allow them to grow. It was here that they encountered the Blinding, and observed their light for themself. But the Blinding left, vanishing to their own world, and so Regigigas could only find small pieces. They searched, finding the brightest pieces, fueled with the essence they needed. The lights that contained Steel, Rock, Ice, Electric, and Dragon were all claimed, as they took the single brightest piece of each. 

Finally, after this second journey, they returned to their home. First, they began to craft, taking the spark, and prodding it to arc and crackle, before bending the spark in on itself to keep it from flying apart. Then, they took the shell and the stars, cracking and curling them together, until bright pieces came together to form a complete whole. 

In the end, they took the lights, and slowly, they placed them within. Slowly, Rock, Ice, Steel, Electric, and Dragon came alive with the lights, and they felt true joy. As they introduced their creations to the humans, the awe and joy captured the hearts and minds as the snow fell. And so, to spread that joy, Regigigas pushed their Crafted to go out into the world. To see the beauty of craft, and to spread that beauty themselves. Slowly, as they departed, wishing their creator well, Regigigas returned to their home, and settled down. They were tired, and such crafts had taken much out of them. They would rest. Yes, they would rest, and when they woke, they would travel, see what the humans had crafted, and perhaps craft something more themself. That sounded lovely. And so, the Crafter entered their slumber. 


End file.
